


Family

by csccoups1995



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: HwanDO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csccoups1995/pseuds/csccoups1995
Summary: *abo生子設定，有小孩，學o熊a
Relationships: Yeo Hwanwoong | Kim Geonhak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Family

如果不是懷孕，他應該不會跟呂煥雄結婚，畢竟那時候他們的個性真的不那麼適合。

金建學看著怎麼樣都叫不起來，還抱著兒子的丈夫感到頭痛，兩人熟睡的程度彷彿今天是週末，但今天是萬惡的週一，他還是得打斷兩人的你儂我儂。

小孩總是特別珍惜爸比出差回家那天晚上，他們會一起睡覺，小小的身體窩在爸比懷裡，頭髮像是小雞絨毛一樣亂翹，讓金建學的心又柔軟了三秒。

只能三秒的原因是兒子在十分鐘之後要登入線上教學的網站，而丈夫今天雖然不用出門工作，但爸比不醒過來，小孩看到會耍賴的想要繼續睡回去。

「小雞仔，起床了。」李抒澔在自己生小孩之後就把這個綽號傳承給金承佑，小朋友也從襁褓到現在長得越來越像自己。

手上的動作依舊溫柔，金建學彎身將孩子從呂煥雄懷裡移出來，孩子皺著一張臉往爸爸懷裡鑽。

「不起床來不及上課囉。」拍拍兒子軟嫩的臉頰，金建學早就登陸好了網站，拿著溫熱的毛巾幫孩子擦臉，老師看不到孩子的樣子，頭髮亂翹就算了。

「可是⋯⋯可是我又不能去學校。」因為疫情無法去上課的小男孩最近上視訊課程上到心情很差。

「爸爸教的小朋友也沒有到學校，可是爸爸還是要上課啊！」被金承佑抱著腰，沒有因為孩子的耍賴而妥協，金建學摸了摸孩子的後腦勺，雖然會遲到一些，但他沒有打算讓孩子再睡回去。

最後小雞仔討了抱抱後還是翹著頭髮坐到書桌前，旁邊已經放好溫牛奶和水煮蛋，他乖巧的一邊聽課一邊把牛奶喝掉，才開始用叉子把爸爸切好的蛋片吃完。

金建學的上課時間稍晚，他使用線上平台先回答家長的一些照顧跟共讀的問題，再開始按照平常的進度上課。

他們都在客廳各自忙碌，呂煥雄好不容易把自己從床上拔起來晃到客廳時，就看到一大一小的上課日常，讓他覺得可愛的要命。

雖然大的那個在講課的間隙看向他的目光裡面有點怒意。呂煥雄有點不解金建學的憤怒從哪來，但兒子抬頭喊他爸比的時候，他還是迅速衝過去給小孩一個擁抱和一堆親親。

線上上課畢竟跟學校不同，幼兒園的孩子沒辦法也不需要在螢幕前觀看那麼久的影片，金建學的上課方向主要轉向回答家長的教育問題。

課程在上午就結束，呂煥雄點的外賣也正好從門口拿進來。中午是外賣時間，這是他們調整之後的結果。

點單的時候還是得營養均衡，所以炸雞漢堡什麼的少很多，清淡的刀削麵、雪濃湯反而變成常常點的菜單。

偶爾會有泡菜炒飯，金承佑意外的喜歡有點刺激的辣味，呂煥雄會帶著小孩在金建學不在的時候偷吃。

今天是蛤蜊刀削麵，金承佑已經不再需要用食物剪刀把食物弄小，但還是得分到小碗裡面慢慢用筷子吃。

金建學把外賣送的蘿蔔泡菜和蛋捲擺好，又從冰箱拿出兩邊媽媽做來的小菜，滿滿當當的一樣擺了一桌。

他們在沒有孩子之前無法想像這些，因為老是吃垃圾食物，即使是幼教老師金建學在幼稚園以外的地方，讓他吃一口蔬菜都會讓他皺眉頭皺上半天。

甚至說出本人的經典名言：「牛不是吃蔬菜了嗎？那我吃牛就可以了吧。」

呂煥雄一直是配合的那一方，畢竟金建學是幼教專業，而他在生活上又特別的不在意，不過在孕期因爲金建學孕吐又執著要補充營養的事情，倒是讓他們認真的在飲食上大吵過好幾次。金建學過度努力反而讓他食慾下降頻頻嘔吐，造成兩人不小的心理壓力。

最後呂煥雄強制幫孕夫掛號，由醫生那邊疏通金建學的盲點，他也承諾認真上課，雙方概念落差才得以解決。

在金承佑可以吃副食品之後，金建學有一陣子堅持三餐一定要自己下廚，這其實造成生活上的不少負擔。

呂煥雄想要幫忙，但他的廚藝一直都沒什麼長進。嘗試著買做好的副食品，小雞仔還是偏好爸爸跟奶奶做的，還好小朋友長得快，呂煥雄的媽媽也因為第一個孫子而大力幫忙，不然金建學的心情不知道要緊繃到什麼時候。

能夠發展到現在這個模式，也是這幾年的事情，他們習慣了怎麼一邊工作一邊帶孩子，怎麼在有限的預算裡擁有比較好的生活品質，才逐漸讓金建學接受晚餐自己煮，但午餐可以叫外賣的日子。

有小孩之後，到現在已經能盯著金承佑把挑食的習慣改掉，雖然過程還是得軟磨硬泡加上各種獎勵，小孩也不是非得全部吃完，願意一點一點嘗試就很好，跟金承佑討論跟溝通也是一個學習的過程。

金建學的轉變常常讓李抒澔在喝酒時笑他標準不一，但他們都知道小孩的健康才是金建學唯一考量的重點。

「早知道不要叫他小雞仔啦！長越大越像你。」

時常當小孩玩伴的李抒澔今天正好有空來送東西時，對於金建學和金承佑父子檔一起回頭時的相似度嘖嘖稱奇。

「抒澔叔叔！」小孩本來要衝過來抱他，但因為疫情的關係，被金建學拉著，而站在玄關的男人先是在身上噴酒精，又到廁所洗手才對小孩張開雙手。

小孩在叔叔消毒後熱情不減的抱上來，李抒澔的蛋糕已經交到呂煥雄手上，等到小朋友坐在李抒澔腿上時，蛋糕已經裝好拿出來，還有一瓶果汁和幾個玻璃杯。

很多事情在單身時不注重的，在生活習慣慢的改變後開始像個家，有了金承佑之後更是如此。

「下午的故事時間到囉，承佑現在要幹嘛？」金建學蹲下與孩子齊高，指了指書桌上他們一起制定的閱讀計畫。

「抒澔叔叔來了，可不可以晚上再說？」在爸爸們之外，最喜歡李抒澔的小男孩因爲客人上門而開始耍賴。

金建學握著小孩的手，蹲在他面前認真的說：「可是我們說好了，如果抒澔叔叔願意跟我們一起讀，那你要不要邀請他一起把這件事完成？」

李抒澔不是第一次看金建學教小孩，但每次都讓他感到訝異，小雞仔之後一定會變得很會說話⋯⋯

坐在他大腿上的小孩回頭看他，露出讓他無法拒絕的眼神，李抒澔知道他的兒童閱讀清單又要多一本了，抒澔叔叔今天也是小雞仔的手下敗將。

讓李抒澔陪讀很有趣，這個哥哥玩起來的心智年齡跟金承佑一樣，故事講一講還會自己增加人物，但金建學並沒有刻意的強制孩子一定要按照書上的情節走，共讀就是想讓金承佑透過故事多認點字，也訓練他的表達能力。這哥莫名其妙的豆知識超多，讓金承佑培養想像力也是好事。

金建學心安理得的把共讀的重要任務偷偷轉交給陪玩的李抒澔，在旁邊安靜的看兒子跟哥哥互動。

呂煥雄在小孩的注意力全部在金建學跟李抒澔身上時，坐到書桌前把工作做個結尾，他已經習慣自由工作者必須處理很多瑣事的工作型態。

李抒澔陪讀又陪玩，整個下午都跟小雞仔一起度過，小孩連睡覺都賴在他身上，讓金建學開玩笑說：「不然哥抱回去吧？」

「不用了，小孩還是別人家的好玩。」李抒澔累得半死，輕輕的將小朋友挪回他爸爸懷裡。

「我要煮飯，哥要留下來吃嗎？」金建學把孩子放到沙發上，用小抱枕跟毯子裹好。

「不了，英助哥還在等我，下次吧。」李抒澔起身前還在沙發跟小孩磨磨蹭蹭了一下，金承佑睡眼惺忪捨不得他離開的樣子可愛的要命。

呂煥雄回完最後一封信，在李抒澔回去前下樓送了一趟，金承佑睡醒也固執的一定要跟下去送叔叔。

金建學知道小孩想趁著送李抒澔的時候去樓下公園玩盪鞦韆，而且呂煥雄絕對不會拒絕。不想當壞人，他只是蹲下把兒子的口罩拉好，揉了揉小雞仔的頭髮，就放行了。

在父子倆下樓時開始準備晚餐，現在一次顧兩個爐已經駕輕就熟，一鍋咕嘟嘟的滾著湯底，另一邊熟練的起鍋烤五花肉。

在等待食材熟成時，翻找著冰箱的生菜，在水槽裡仔細搓洗，再放到廚房紙巾上吸乾，大概半小時所有東西就能上桌，這是不斷練習的成果。

呂煥雄跟金承佑剛好在金建學準備打電話叫人回來吃飯的時候踏進家門，被喊著去洗手洗臉消毒才能上飯桌。

小孩吃飯的時候很乖，除了開始學著李抒澔按照角度吃飯惹得呂煥雄大笑之外，沒什麼好要叨念的地方。

金建學在心裡搖頭，看起來他的小雞仔相當崇拜那個奇怪的哥啊⋯⋯

小孩飯後像是想跟金建學撒嬌一般，回客廳時自動自發的去找爸爸的大腿坐下，父子倆講著悄悄話。

呂煥雄最晚吃飽，他把飯桌收乾淨，戴上手套開始洗碗，流水聲和客廳傳來的嬉笑聲讓他彎起嘴角。

休息完了，他們一起擠進浴室，一個人一個小椅凳，金承佑站在金建學身邊被洗頭洗澡，小孩帶著洗髮帽，在爸爸說閉眼睛的時候將眼睛閉的緊緊的。

呂煥雄在金建學忙碌時把自己洗乾淨，因為小孩閒不住，沖好澡就想走，他得幫兒子擦頭髮。小孩突然握住他的手，讓他停下動作，「幹嘛？」

金承佑抬頭比了一個v在下巴，有點老派的耍帥方式讓和他對視的呂煥雄笑出來，得意的小男孩感覺都要飛起來了，「抒澔叔叔說我很帥。」

「是很帥啊，只是這個姿勢到底是誰教的？」爸爸們在浴室大笑，呂煥雄還不忘繼續把兒子的頭髮擦乾。

金建學想再泡個澡，在孩子臉上留下一個濕濕的親親後跨進浴缸。

呂煥雄看著丈夫在溫暖的水流包裹身體而發出的咕噥聲和微微瞇上的眼睛，結實的胸肌因為移動身體而被打濕，濕潤的水痕反光著為肌膚帶來誘人的光澤。

金承佑還在等著呢，呂煥雄深吸了口氣後套好衣服，抱起已經穿好睡衣的小雞仔回房間睡覺。

孩子都已經這麼大了，還是覺得對方有些動作能在無意間就讓自己慾望翻湧，也是激情尚在的證明吧？

除了他們出差回來那天晚上全家人會一起睡之外，其他時間金承佑都必須睡在自己的房間。小雞仔已經習慣，但對於爸爸今天的床邊故事有點短而表達不滿，呂煥雄親了親小孩軟嫩的臉頰又多陪了一陣子，才讓金承佑閉上眼睛。

呂煥雄確認小孩已經抱著老虎玩偶沉沉睡去，才躡手躡腳的離開。回到房間，金建學靠著床頭滑手機，正在享受得來不易的個人時間。但呂煥雄還是從些微的氣味發現丈夫的不對勁。

「要吃藥嗎？」呂煥雄雖然覺得自己提起像是在煞風景，但金建學在成結之後就時常忘記自己的發情週期，到現在也不怎麼會控制的氣味，特別是在鬆懈的時候，小雞仔就是這麼來的。

金建學搖頭，悶悶的哼了一聲，「還沒來。」但身體裡渴望alpha的本能已經被喚起。

誰先跨上誰的身體不是重要的問題，呂煥雄很享受金建學灼熱的唇貼在自己身上的感覺。他的手滑進丈夫張開的腿間，柔軟而濕潤的後穴讓他知道金建學今天單獨泡澡的目的。

年上omega總是那樣，行動比言語更快，反應直接但表達的方式低調，這麼久了也不見他的臉皮變厚一點，非常可愛。他在意自己的反應，這種感覺讓呂煥雄心情非常好。

保險套被收到床側小櫃裡，這是他們有孩子之後的轉變，一開始不順手時還會找不到，但熟能生巧後已經能夠一邊接吻一邊把東西拿到手。

金建學對於丈夫過度被動的態度有點惱怒，他靠近咬了對方一口，終於讓他回神，而突然變濃的氣味讓男人覺得他似乎喚醒了正在打盹的老虎。

呂煥雄瞇著眼睛看著他的omega，像是貓科動物伏擊獵物的前一刻，思考著要直接粗暴還是迂迴挑逗。

他知道金建學討厭這種打量的眼神，但那是針對別的alpha，他總是被自己看的身體發熱變濕，又嘴硬的不想承認。

胯間脹硬興奮的器官抵著彼此，金建學身上奶油香草的濃郁甜味和呂煥雄的咖啡香氣纏在一起，像是濃烈甜蜜的阿芙加朵。

呂煥雄謀定而後動的個性，讓他在挑逗金建學時也習慣採取相同模式，他把對方按回床上，看著omega已泛淚霧的迷濛眼神，往下吮吻對方顫抖的大腿內側。

無法被即時滿足，金建學本來想直接握住快感中心自我解決，卻在對方的吻越來越靠近莖柱根部時，直接射在呂煥雄臉上。

濁白的液體蜿蜒在戀人臉上，金建學腦袋空白了幾秒才想到要找東西來擦。呂煥雄則直接低下臉，靠近對方的嘴。

粗糙濕熱的舌葉滑過微微顫抖的眼皮、高聳的鼻樑，最後側著臉舔乾淨臉頰跟唇上的所有體液。

「夠了。」omega在丈夫耳邊硬是擠出像是哀求的命令，焦躁低啞的呻吟，吐氣灼熱，燙紅伴侶的耳廓。他對alpha伸手，要求對方滿足自己。

呂煥雄在低下身體擁抱丈夫前先往後退了一點，甜蜜的氣味加上讓人渾身焦灼的性感姿態盡收眼底。

最終還是要滿足彼此的，只是這次不小心把金建學折騰的太過分，最後進入時，甬道軟肉貪婪的裹緊alpha脹大的陰莖，連進出的力道都因為omega的挽留而緩慢下來。

「放鬆一點。」呂煥雄低頭側臉與對方接吻，金建學可能隨時進入發情期，今天晚上可能沒辦法好好睡覺了。

肉壁纏絞著讓alpha越來越亢奮，雖然戴了套子也怕動作粗魯弄破了又製造個意外出來，發情期撞進生殖腔可不是什麼好舉動，但現在不滿足金建學，發情期只會更難受。

呂煥雄的小心翼翼讓金建學不滿，他乾脆把對方反壓到床上，強硬的跨騎上去。他不想管防護措施會不會因此失效，他只想讓alpha好好滿足自己。

呂煥雄也被丈夫搖晃腰臀的動作舒服到失神，他配合著omega的動作往上頂，讓對方就算咬著唇也洩漏細碎的呻吟。

香草奶油濃郁香甜的氣味讓呂煥雄腦袋發暈。甬道緊緊吸附，他在金建學體內射了一發後，安撫著身上搖搖欲墜卻緊抓著床頭板堅持的omega鬆手。

金建學趴倒在枕頭上，讓呂煥雄從後面進入時，因為融合的氣味而感到安心，快感不再那麼尖銳，而是一波一波如同舒服的溫水一樣包裹自己。

Alpha律動時也咬著後頸的腺體，注入安撫的氣味，讓omega能放鬆享受這場歡愛。短短時間內金建學就覺得自己又快高潮，他射精時後穴不斷收縮著，黏稠的水聲隨著alpha的拍擊越來越響，最後在omega大腿內側留下一股又一股濃稠。

兩個人都把彼此弄得亂七八糟，在金建學昏睡之前呂煥雄只記得哄著餵了丈夫一顆抑制劑，並在腦海裡祈禱這次千萬別懷孕。


End file.
